


Bring me back from my Darkness

by Squirrllama



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrllama/pseuds/Squirrllama
Summary: After his return from New York, Lucifer has not been himself. His friends try desperately to bring him back to his old self. In the mean time Chloe Decker tries to enlist his help on a new case. She thinks he could help. Can she help bring him out of his depression? Or will comfort come from elsewhere?(This is a sequel to my last story Devil in a Red Dress)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this particular story right after a dear friend of mine died. So a lot of Lucifer's grief shadows my own.

**Mazikeen**

The piano played that song again. The same one that he had been playing for weeks now. She had tried everything to coax him away from the piano. She brought him the most beautiful women she could find. Food she brought him the most decadent morsels she could get her demonic hands on. Nothing worked. He just sat there playing the piano staring at the urn.

She tried calling that daughter of his. What had happened in New York? He had left happy and eager to meet his grandchild. He came back a shell of the himself. She couldn't understand. He had lost offspring before. They would cause problems and the angels would take care of them. None of their deaths had affected him this way? Why was this one different?

She stood by the bar of his flat. His back to her. His head hung low. The song repeating on the piano. She approached him. "Are you hungry?" He wordlessly kept playing. "Lucifer. Please talk to me. I am here for you." She said to him. He looked up at her. His darks eyes filled with such sorrow. Such pain. He hadn't shaved in days. He was growing a rather uncomely beard. His hair disheveled. The smell of stale cigarettes and whiskey heavy upon the air.

She took his face in her hand. "Please. Eat something. Shave. Go outside."

He merely sighed. His eyes fell back to the piano. And then he began to play that song. She threw up her hands in frustration. She headed to the elevator. As she rode down she made a phone call. Maybe there was someone who could help. Someone he trusted.

She stood outside of Lux. It was quiet. Too early for the scantily clad to start lining up. She was waiting for her to show up. If anyone could help Lucifer. She could.

A cab pulled up to the curb. A blonde woman emerged. Wearing a black pencil skirt and a white blouse covered with a black blazer. Her blonde hair down up in a bun. She walked towards the demon. Her brown eyes gazing at her from behind glasses. "How is he Maze?" She asked.

Maze sighed heavily. "He is not himself." Maze turned and lead the other woman inside. They stood at the elevator. "I can't get him to leave the piano. He had been playing the same song for days." She started.

"I'll see what I can do." Replied the blonde woman.

The elevator dinged. "Go on up." Maze said to her. The other woman nodded and walked onto the elevator.

* * *

**Dr. Linda**

Dr. Linda saw the concern in Mazikeen's eyes. Her boss and friend was distraught. He hadn't come out of his flat for weeks. He only sat at his piano playing one song over and over. She watched as the elevator doors closed. She was AONE with her thoughts.

Lucifer had come to her with a detective seeking information on a singer who had been brutally murdered. From the moment he walked in she felt this hunger for him. Her entire being wanted him. She wanted to do things she never dreamed of with other men. He oozed charm. It did not bother her that he called himself the Devil. She was willing to work with him.

The elevator dinged and opened to the flat. This was the first time she had been up here. The drone of the piano carried throughout. She saw him slumped over the keys. Smoke rising from a cigarette. The flat was dark. The curtains drawn over the windows. She approached him quietly. His dress shirt dirty from days of wear.

He didn't seem to hear her. She noticed the urn upon the piano. It was exquisite. Black enamel with a golden inlay. She read the inscription upon reaching the piano. _Isaiah Morningstar._ She wondered what that meant. But it was clear it had everything to do with his current state. "Lucifer?" She started.

The music stopped as he looked at her. She gasped at his appearance. He had always been so well put together. Here his eyes reflected grief and pain. His face covered in a scraggly beard. He reeked of cigarettes and alcohol. Why hadn't Maze called her sooner?

"Hello Doctor." He responded softly. He didn't offer anything more. Just returning his gaze to the piano.

"Lucifer, Maze called me. She is concerned about you." Linda looked around. Her heart ached for him. She wanted to do everything she could to help. Her eyes rested on the urn. She reached out to touch it.

His hand came down on hers. She jumped at hi sudden movement. "Don't." He said firmly. "Just don't." His voice sounded angry. But there was more to it.

"Sorry." She pulled her hand back. "Do you want to talk? How was New York?" She started.

He shrugged. His gaze upon the urn.

"Did you meet your grandson?"

He nodded. But he remained silent.

"And your daughter, how is she?"

"Fine." He said. His gaze dropped to the piano.

Linda sighed. This was not going to be easy. "What happened in New York, Lucifer?" She tried getting him to respond. "I can help you. But you need to talk to me."

"What Is there to say, doctor?" He offered quietly. "Now, leave me to my grief."

She didn't leave. He gazed at her. She kept hers on him. "Your friends are worried. When was the last time you were outside?"

He stood up from the piano. Quietly he moved to the bar. He picked up a bottle of scotch and poured it into a glass. He took a long drink. He poured more into the glass. He drunk it down again. He moved to fill the glass a third time. His dark eyes watching her stand next to the piano.

He walked back to the piano. Sitting down silently. He began to play the song again. "I thought I told you to leave, doctor?" He said angrily.

"I want to help you, Lucifer."

He just shook his head. "Go." He whispered angrily. He moved his haunted gaze to her face.

She wanted to reach him. Help him. But she wasn't going to push him. She sighed. "Okay. I'll go. But if you need me. I'm here." She walked back to the elevator. As she waited for it to reach the floor, the sad melody began once more to play over the piano.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mazikeen**

She stood behind the bar in Lux. The club was quiet. Only a few workers milled about. Cleaning and stocking. Getting ready for the evening patrons. She had the accounting books laid out in front of her. Someone had to keep the place running.

The elevator dinged and the doctor emerged. The blonde woman approached her slowly. The demon was annoyed. She hadn't been up their long. "That didn't take long." Maze sputtered as Linda sat at the bar.

"These things take time." The doctor offered. "What happened in New York?"

Maze took a breath. Her dark eyes turned to the doctor. "All I know is he went there to see his grandson."

Linda nodded. "And?"

"His daughter offered few details."

Linda sighed. "Well. We won't push him. He'll come to us if he needs us."

The demon glared at her. She didn't want to wait. She needed him to be Lucifer. The Prince of Darkness. Not this sad broken man. Lux was beginning to suffer in his absence. She couldn't do all of it by herself.

The doctor got up from the bar. "I'll be back tomorrow. Just one question. Who is Isaiah?"

Maze sighed. She looked the doctor in the eyes. That much she had been told. "His son."

A mild look of shock and disbelief spread over the doctor's face. She pursed her lips. And then turned to walk out of the club.

Maze watched her leave. Her frustration growing. She needed Lucifer back. There was a last resort. She hated that option. But it may be what was needed to help him.

* * *

**Chloe**

The sun beat down on the desert sand. Wind picked up the dust and blew it angrily into everyone's eyes. Detective Chloe Decker was sweating as she stared at the faceless body of a young man. Some hikers had found him out here. At first they thought the injuries may have been from falling from the hills. The damage to his face caused by a hungry animal. But the man was wearing expensive shoes. Not the kind one goes hiking in.

She watched as forensics combed the area by the body. The coroner making her initial findings. Chloe held a leather wallet in her hands. The driver's license read Brandon Long. He was only twenty-one years old. A student at UCLA. His face was nearly gone. She hoped this ID was him. The style and expense of the wallet matched how he was dressed.

Boots crunching on the desert soil made her look to the left. Her almost ex-husband Dan approached her. His eyes behind black sunglasses. He stopped beside her and made face at the body. "Anything"

Chloe held up the wallet. "Just this."

Dan sighed. He took the wallet from her hand. "Are you sure this is him?"

"No." Chloe said.

"I know this is your case. But you are going to need help."

She nodded. No one of the other detectives would work with her. Ever since Palmetto they avoided her like the plague. She had seen something different than what everyone else saw. That had caused a rift among her co-workers. Dan was the only one who would talk to her.

"I could use the help." Chloe said with a slight smile at her ex.

"What about your buddy, Lucifer?"

She shrugged. She hadn't heard from the club owner in weeks. Last she knew he had flown off to New York to visit his daughter and her new baby. She didn't even know if he was back yet. Usually he would have come to the precinct to bother her. Pressure her into letting him help on a case.

"I don't know." She said after a minute.

The forensics team finished their findings and began to pack up. The body was soon in a bag on a gurney headed back to the morgue.

 

Later at the precinct Chloe was heading towards her desk. She noticed someone was occupying her chair. A woman dressed in all black. A leather bodice barely covering her tan skin. Leather pants tighter than she thought possible. Her big leather boots were propped up on the desk.

Chloe scoffed as she approached. The other woman regarding her with dark eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Mazikeen rested her eyes on the slender blonde woman. "I need your help."

Chloe snorted. "My help?"

"Yes." Mazikeen's voice slithered out.

"I have work to do. Can I have my desk please?" Her voice was curt. Normally the bartender ignored her. Or offered snide comments in her presence. She seemed jealous of the detective's relationship with Lucifer. But it was just a partnership.

The other woman stood up from the desk. Chloe went to sit. She felt the other woman's eyes on her. "What do you need my help on?"

"It's not for me. It's for Lucifer." She folded her arms. Picked up a letter opener off of the detective's desk. She toyed with it in her hands. "He came home from New York. He won't leave his apartment. I need you to try and get him outside."

Chloe looked at the other woman. She watched her playing with the letter opener. It was making her a little nervous. She put her hand on the instrument. "Could you not play with that?"

Mazikeen set it down. Chloe noticed something more in those brown eyes. Not the usual disdain. More concern. More empathy. "What happen? He get rejected by someone."

Mazikeen threw up her hands. "Forget it." She started to walk out of the precinct. Stopping when she heard the detective run after her.

"Wait. I'll go over there. I'll see if he wants to help on this case." Chloe said. She was now concerned. It was not usual for Lucifer to be silent this long.

The demon nodded and something akin to a smile spread across her face. She turned and left the precinct.

Chloe went back to her desk. Pulling out her phone she dialed Lucifer's number. It rang and rang. No answer just voice mail. She tried again only to get voice mail. Grabbing her keys off the desk she headed out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dr. Linda**

The doctor sat at her desk in her office. Pop music played softly in the background. Laid out in front of her was the file for one Lucifer Morningstar. The man was an enigma. She had broken ethics and slept with him on several occasions. She found it was hard to resist the charming handsome man. From the moment she met him. He just had something about him.

He ignited a fire within her that she hadn't felt in a long time. When she had gone to see him, it had broken her heart. He was a shell. It was clear something horrible had happened in New York. Something to do with his son. She didn't even know he had a son. She had been shocked when he introduced his daughter. He did not look old enough to have a daughter in her thirties. That was one of the many things that intrigued her about the man.

She didn't notice the man standing in front of her. She looked up and gasped.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." His smooth voice came out. A handsome man with rich dark brown skin stood before her. He had on a very nice suit and wore a brilliant smile. Her new neighbor Dr. Canaan. They had gotten together a few times to discuss clients. A little doctor to doctor session if you will.

"Oh, it's alright." She put her hand over her heart. "I was just reading some notes."

"Something troubling you?" The man offered.

"It's a client of mine." She wondered if she should say anything more.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

She sighed. "Normally, he is full of life. Charming and vibrant. But he went on a trip to New York."

Dr. Canaan sat on the chair in front of the desk. His attention focused on her. "Go on."

"He came back and I don't know what happened. He is withdrawn. Won't leave his home. His friends and family are concerned. I tried talking to him. He just pushed me away."

She eyed the man sitting in front of her. She sighed and shrugged. "I have never seen him like this. I am almost at a loss."

"I see." The man was harboring something. She just could not put her finger on it. Why was he so interested in this one client of hers? He asked nothing of any others. She shrugged it off. He stood up. "I have to be going. We shall pick this up another time."

She nodded. "Thank you." Though she wasn't sure what had been accomplished. She looked up from the files and he was gone. A breeze lifted the leaves on the plant in the corner. But she was alone. The music in the background the only sound.

* * *

**Chloe**

Chloe drove to Lux. She hadn't heard from Lucifer in days. She tried calling him but no answer. It was unusual for him. She expected him to have come back from New York and start bothering her. But not even a whisper. His bartender had come to her asking for help. She knew the woman hated her. She just couldn't mistake the desperation in her voice. Something must be up.

The police cruiser stopped in front of Lux. She pulled off her sunglasses and headed inside. IT was quiet. She stood in front of the elevator. Gasping when Mazikeen suddenly appeared. "Whoa. You really shouldn't sneak up on someone with a gun."

Mazikeen's dark eyes just glared at her. The usual look of disdain for the detective scrawled across her face. "You are going to help him right?"

Chloe shrugged. "I guess." She still wasn't sure what was going on. "It's Lucifer. He'll be fine." She said it more for herself. The elevator doors opened. She got on and turned around.

Mazikeen's eyes took on a bit of sadness. "Brace yourself." Was all she heard as the doors closed.

What did she mean by that? Chloe just waited as the elevator carried her to the penthouse. The doors opened and she was shocked. IT was almost completely dark. It was a bright sunny day but one could not tell in here. The fire place offered a little bit of light. She had to wait for her eyes to adjust. "Lucifer?" She called out. She couldn't see him in the room anywhere.

As her eyes adjusted she spotted the urn upon the piano. That was certainly new. "Lucifer? Are you here?" She called out. Just silence. She was compelled to go towards the piano. Her eyes on the object setting on top. The flames from the fire danced on its smooth enameled surface. The gold inlay seemed to glow. _Isaiah Morningstar._

She reached out her hand to touch the inscription. "Can you not touch that." His voice came angrily out of the shadows. She turned towards his bedroom. Gasping at his appearance. His face was shrouded in the shadows. But she could see his shirt hung unkempt off his chest. He slowly descended the steps. As his face appeared in the dancing fire light, she could get over his face. Normally he was well kept. But right now he was wearing a scraggly beard. Dark circles ringed his dark eyes. She thought she saw a flash of fire in his eyes. But she chalked it up to the fire light.

He stood in front of her. Normally his face would have read something akin to joy upon seeing her. But his eyes were sullen. Dead.

"My god. Lucifer. What happened?" She said to him.

"Yes, I suppose it is His fault." He scoffed and walked to the bar. He picked up an almost empty bottle of scotch and poured it into a glass. He drank it down in two gulps. He went to pour more but the bottle was empty. He angrily threw the bottle to the ground. Chloe jumped at the action as he walked back towards her.

"Lucifer?" She said softly as he walked towards her. She now saw why Mazikeen was so desperate to seek her help. "Please talk to me."

He sat down at the piano. His eyes flashed to the urn. He wouldn't look at her.

She walked around the piano until her eyes could see his. The stench of cigarettes and alcohol heavy on the air. She reached out to touch his face. He flinched.

"What do you want, detective?" His normally jubilant tone was soft and angry. The air of sadness palatable.

"I came here to see if you wanted to help me on a case." She left out the part where Mazikeen had asked her to help.

He just shrugged. "No thanks. I am busy." He placed his hands on the piano and began to play. A sad melody filled the penthouse. The fire seemed to dance in tune.

"I can see that." She said over the music. "I just thought you would like to get outside for a little bit."

He ignored her. Just kept playing. His eyes glancing at the urn every few seconds.

"Who is Isaiah, Lucifer?"

He slammed his hands down on the piano. The keys cried out. He glared at her. Again fire seemed to flash in his eyes. But she brushed it off. IT was the fire light. He got up from the piano and walked back to the bar.

"Lucifer. I'm sorry. But please everyone is worried about you."

"Worried about the Devil. That's a new one." He picked up another bottle from the bar. Instead of pouring it into a glass he just drank straight from it. His dark eyes watching her.

Chloe walked up to him. Her hand on the bottle he drank form. This seemed to anger him further. But she relented. There was something truly wrong here. "I don't know what happened in New York. But drinking yourself to death isn't the answer."

He scoffed. He pulled away from her. "Isn't it? Seems to work for you humans. Drink away your sorrows. Forget about your troubles." His voice was sad.

"It doesn't work for us humans." She was at a loss here. "Please come with me Lucifer. You have been a great help before. Get dressed. It will be good for you." She placed her hand on his arm. Her blue eyes pleading with him.

His sullen expression softened at her gaze. "Okay." He said softly and headed to his bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mazikeen**

The demon was standing at the bar arguing with the club manager Hector Robles. People were asking for Lucifer. Mazikeen told him he was unavailable. She needed time. She assured the balding man that Lucifer was fine.

The elevator dinged and they looked up the stairs. Lucifer emerged with Chloe. The manager took off towards the owner with Mazikeen followed close behind him. Hector gasped at the owner's appearance. Where was Lucifer Morningstar? He was wearing just black dress shirt. It wasn't even tucked in. Dark rings circled his eyes and scraggly beard covered his face.

"Mr. Morningstar. We need to talk."

The owner eyed the manager. "I'm busy." He started to walked with the detective towards the entrance. The manager threw his hands up in frustration and walked the other way.

The demon watched as they walked away. She was slightly elated that Chloe had managed to get him away from the piano. Maybe she underestimated her. Lux was in trouble but she was more concerned about Lucifer. Without Lux, he may be more inclined to return home.

* * *

**Chloe**

Chloe and Lucifer rode silently in the car. She kept glancing over at him. He just stared straight ahead. The silence was so unusual for him. His appearance concerning her. She sighed. She would try to draw out what was troubling him. He was good at doing the same to others. "So, Persephone sent me photos of your grandson. He is such a cutie." She smiled at him.

He just sat there. Didn't acknowledge anything she said. She relented. "So, we are going to talk to the father of the victim."

He glanced at her.

"His name was Brandon Long. We found him on a hiking trail earlier today. His face nearly gone. He was only twenty-one."

Lucifer turned his head to the window. "What do you think happened to him?" His voice offered quietly.

"That's what we are going to find out."

They arrived at a nice house in Malibu. It overlooked the ocean. A bunch of nice expensive cars lined the driveway as they pulled in. The two walked up the steps to the front door. Chloe glanced at Lucifer. His eyes were still showing that look of defeat and loss. She sighed and rang the doorbell.

A woman in a maid uniform opened the door. Chloe held up her badge to her. "I'm Detective Chloe Decker. This is my associate Lucifer Morningstar. We are here to speak with David Long."

The woman's eyes widened a bit at the mention of Lucifer's name. But she nodded. "This way." Said her heavily accented voice. She lead Chloe and Lucifer through the house to a porch overlooking the ocean.

A man in shorts and a Hawaiian shirt was sitting on a lounge chair talking loudly into a phone. The maid stopped in front of him. "Mr. Long. These detectives would like to speak with you."

He put his hand over the phone. "In a minute." He ordered and went back to talking.

Chloe and Lucifer stood patiently while Mr. Long chatted away. Something about stocks and bonds. He soon finished and looked up at the two. He stood up from the lounge chair.

"What can I help you with?" He smiled.

"Mr. Long, I'm sorry to inform you that we found your son Brandon's body this morning."

The man's smile disappeared into shock and disbelief. Tears soon filled his eyes. "Are you sure it was Brandon?" He said in between sobs.

"We found his wallet with the body. We matched the dental records."

Mr. Long sat back down on his chair. He buried his head in hands. Quiet sobs could be heard.

Chloe sat down at chair nearby. "Mr. Long, do you know of anyone who would want to hurt Brandon?"

He shook his head. "No. Everyone loved Brandon." He sighed. "Oh god. Why did this happen?"

"He is probably the wrong person to ask." Lucifer offered. He was standing a few feet away from the others. His gaze had mostly been focused on the ocean.

Mr. Long looked at Lucifer for a moment and then back at Chloe. "He's a detective?"

Chloe shook her head. "He helps out on cases sometimes." She took a breath. "When was the last time you saw Brandon?"

Mr. Long stood up. "A few days ago. We had an argument." He sobbed a few moments. "The last words I said to my son were in anger."

"I bet you feel all kinds of guilt. Nothing worse than your son feeling like you were disappointed in him."

"Lucifer!" Chloe barked at him. "I'm sorry Mr. Long."

"No, he's right. Brandon wanted to quit school to follow his dreams. I got mad. Told him he was throwing his life away."

Chloe stood up and walked towards the distraught man. "Do you know any of his friends from school, that can help?"

Mr. Long nodded. "I'll get you some numbers." He walked into the house.

Chloe turned to Lucifer. He was staring out at the ocean again. "What is wrong with you?"

"You asked me here to help. I am helping."

"I don't think what you said is helping."

Lucifer turned to her. His dark eyes full of anger. "Well, then maybe I should leave. I am not of use to anyone. Not my father. Not my children." He trailed off and walked away.

"Lucifer!" Chloe called after him. She was startled by Mr. Long's sudden appearance.

"Sorry." He handed her a piece of paper. "These are some of Brandon's friends. They may be of more help."

Chloe patted the man's arm. "Thank you." She said. "If you think of anything. Please call me." She handed him her card. She looked around for Lucifer. He was gone. She grumbled and headed back to her car. He was leaning against it smoking a cigarette.

"Think now you can tell me what is going on?" She asked the sullen man.

He shrugged and flicked the cigarette away. "I just want to go home." He opened the passenger door.

Chloe ran behind him. She closed the door and looked him in the eye. "Lucifer, look I know something is bugging you. I want to help you." She used her nicest most compassionate tone. "Please."

The man sighed. "Take me home, detective." He said sadly.

She shook her head and released her hold on the door. She walked around to the driver's side to get in the car.

They rode in silence for a few moments. Chloe took quick glances at Lucifer. His expression had returned to his state of sadness and loss. Her heart ached for him. Most of the time he annoyed her. He was full of innuendos. Constantly trying to get her into bed. But right now he was just this broken sad man. She missed the real Lucifer.

"Lucifer, who is Isaiah?"

He turned his sad eyes to her. "I don't want to talk about it."

"I know you don't. But holding it in won't bring him back."

"I failed him."

Chloe put her hand on his arm. He didn't pull away. She turned her blue eyes to him. "Talk to me Lucifer. I am here." She gently said to him.

Lucifer shook his head. "I have nothing to say. I failed him. I couldn't bring him back." He started to continue what he was saying and stopped. "Let me out here."

They were in the middle of an industrial area. "Here?"

"Yes. I want to walk home."

"No, I'll take you home."

"Let me out here." His voice got angry. The electronics in the car flickered. She thought that strange. She stopped the car. He undid his seat belt and exited the car.

"Lucifer!" She called to him. She got out of the car to go after him. But he was gone. How did he leave so fast? She got back into the car and drove slowly. Trying to see if she could see where he disappeared to. She was really worried about him. But he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lucifer**

After leaving Chloe's car, the Prince of Darkness wandered the streets of L.A. His mind lost to it grief. Over and over that day in New York played in his head. He had heard his daughter's anguished screams coming from the balcony. He had gotten there too late. His son's lifeless body cradled in his sister's lap.

" _Dad. Bring him back."_ She cried to him. But he couldn't. He could not bring his son back. A golden sword had been run through his back. His soul had ceased to exist. The ultimate punishment reserved for the children of angels. He had failed him. Why hadn't he known that Isaiah was alive?

He stumbled on the sidewalk, he hadn't been paying attention to where he was going. He cursed as he regained his balance. He continued on his walk. A car horn blared out as he was hit. He fell back and hit the pavement. Though there was no blood, no injury. The driver of the car got out.

"Hey, man. I am so sorry." The young man said as he walked over to Lucifer. Lucifer stood up and brushed himself off and continued walking. Ignoring the man calling after him.

He soon found himself at the beach. The same spot he and Maze had landed after leaving Hell. The same spot he had burnt his wings. He fell to the sand. His dark eyes watching the waves crash and recede upon the sand.

He barely noticed someone standing beside him. The man looked down at him. "I don't understand. Why you are grieving so hard for this one." Amenadiel's voice rose over the waves. "This has happened before."

Lucifer stood up and started to walk away from his brother. He was in no mood. But he wasn't alone for long. His brother walked beside him for a moment. Lucifer stopped and glared into his brother's eyes. "What is it you want, brother? Come here to mock poor Luci." His voice filled with anguish asked his brother.

"No." Amenadiel looked over Lucifer's appearance. His brother had always been impeccably well-dressed. Here he was wearing just a wrinkly untucked shirt. His face covered in an unkempt beard. "I want to know why this is affecting you It never affected you before."

Lucifer threw his hands in the air. "Why do you even care?"

"Is it a crime for me to be concerned?"

Lucifer laughed. He threw his head bac and laughed. "You hate me Amenadiel." He shook his head and continued walking.

Amenadiel followed. "You should be thankful."

"Thankful? Are you bloody insane?" Lucifer quickened his pace. "Thankful. That's a load."

"You almost lost both of them." Amenadiel wasn't going to tell him the truth. "Persephone disobeyed a direct command from Father. She was supposed to take care of him." He watched as Lucifer stopped walking. He didn't turn around he just stood there. "Father was furious. But for some reason. Like you he favors her. He spared her."

Lucifer stood listening to his brother. The mention of his daughter made him furious. Father favored her. The more his brother spoke the angrier he got. He just wanted to be left alone. He turned to the angel. Fire erupting in his eyes. "Leave me alone." He growled through gritted teeth.

"He has plans for her."

Lucifer took a step towards his brother. "Leave her out of your plans." No doubt Father planned to turn her against him. He looked up at the Heavens. "YOU HEAR ME. LEAVE HER OUT OF YOUR PLANS." He turned his attention to his brother. "I thought I said leave."

The angel's wings appeared. But he didn't leave. He stared down his angry brother. Lucifer charged but Amenadiel took flight. Lucifer stumbled and landed on the sand. He laid there for a moment. Staring up the sky. He didn't say anything. He got up from the sand. Brushing himself off he headed towards home. He needed a drink.

* * *

**Mazikeen**

The demon stood behind the bar. She was begrudgingly serving drinks to the growing crowd. Lucifer had been gone for hours. She tried calling the detective. But no luck. No one had seen him. The music thrummed through her ears but she wasn't listening.

She heard ladies screaming with excitement and saw him stumbling towards the bar. His shirt was hap hazzardly unbuttoned. His hair a mess. He sat at the bar ignoring the scantily clad ladies vying for attention. "Drink." Was all he said to her.

She moved quickly to pour him a drink. She placed it in front of him. He downed it in two swallows. He slammed the glass down and motioned to Maze for more. She obliged. "Want to talk about it?" She said to him while poring another shot.

He just down the next shot. Demanded more.

"Talk to me, Lucifer." She whispered. "We used to talk about everything." She tried getting him to respond. He just drank.

Ladies walked up trying to get his attention. Beautiful women of all varieties. He could have them all but he just drank.

After a while he stood up from the bar and headed towards the elevator. Maze set the bottle down and followed him. She stood silently next to him as they waited for the elevator. "What is it going to take?"

He looked at her. "Excuse me." He replied.

"What is it going to take? I have tried everything. Not even your pet detective seems to be able to get you out of this pathetic slump. You are better than this. IT was just one offspring."

He glared at her. "Do not speak to me like that."

She didn't back down. "Why is this one affecting you? Just make another."

The elevator doors opened and he got onto the elevator. She stood there as the elevator doors closed. She was at a loss. Turning she headed back to the bar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dr. Linda**

It was a hot late August day in Los Angeles. The sun beat down on the concrete streets making it seem even hotter. She was happy to be in the comfort of an air conditioned cab. The cabbie going on about some nonsense. She was lost in her thoughts. They soon reached her destination.

After paying the driver she stood there looking at the club. Lux. Owned by a man who called himself the Devil. She was here to provide him with an outlet for his grief. She walked to the entrance and was let in.

Down the stairs she walked towards the bar. Mazikeen watched her quietly while wiping down the bar. She stopped and sat on one of the stools. "How is he?"

Maze shook her head. She picked up a bottle and poured it into a glass. She took a sip. "Not good."

Dr. Linda nodded. She stood up from the bar. Smoothing her skirt and adjusting her blouse. She headed towards the elevator. She hadn't noticed the other woman had followed.

"Please help him." Maze's voice was full of desperation. His depression was taking its toll on her. It was her duty to protect him. She felt helpless.

Dr. Linda sighed. She empathized with the other woman's desperation. "I will." She wasn't entirely confident. But she wasn't going to give up on him.

The elevator doors opened. She hummed silently as she rode to the penthouse. When the doors opened she gasped. Light poked through ripped curtains and she laid her eyes upon destruction. It looked like a tornado had ravaged the penthouse. The bar lay in shattered remnants. Couches ripped. Burnt remains of books and other unrecognizable objects lay strewn upon the floor.

"Lucifer?" She called out. He was not at the piano. The urn was gone as well. Broken glass crunched under her heels as she strode through the devastation. She saw smoke rising from a chair on the balcony.

He sat staring at the city. The urn set on the table beside him. He had a hand wrapped around it.

"Lucifer." She said to him as she came to a halt before him. His shirt was ripped and his hair was a mess. His eyes glassy and red from either crying or too much booze. He refused to look at her. He just stared. Dead on at the city.

She pulled up another chair. She sat down. Her eyes upon the urn. She was going to take a risk. "Lucifer, tell me about Isaiah."

His eyes flashed to her. He took a drag from his cigarette. But he remained silent.

"He was your son."

He gripped the urn. She could see the anger rising in his eyes. He took another drag from the cigarette. Then his eyes turned to her. The sadness he held broke her heart. "Yes." He finally spoke. His voice cracked. "Yes, he was. And I failed him." Tears formed in the Devil's eyes.

She wanted to reach out to him. Embrace him. But she had to remain professional. "Why do you say that, Lucifer?"

"I should have known he was alive. The Devil can't keep track of his own offspring." He shook his head. Taking another drag from the nearly spent cigarette. "They told me he had died with his mother in childbirth."

Dr. Linda listened to him speak. So much pain and regret. She would stay as long as she needed.

"I should have made sure; he was really gone." He stamped out the cigarette and picked up the pack. He crumpled it angrily upon discovery it empty. He threw it across the balcony. It landed in the hot tub. "He wasn't the only one I have lost."

Her heart leapt. He had lost other children. How many did he have? "You have lost other children? How?" She said softly.

"My Father."

She gasped silently to herself. "Your father?"

He nodded. He sat up in the chair. Looking her in the eyes. "Yes."

She was at a loss for words. She had embraced his metaphor for so long. She still had trouble reconciling the fact that he had children. Let alone grandchildren. How was that possible? Her mind began to wonder who he really was. Who was he trying to escape? "Your father killed them?"

He shrugged and rose from the chair. "Not directly. He sent my brothers and sisters to take care of them."

She was trying to follow along with what he was saying. "Your brothers and sisters? I don't understand."

"The ill begotten children of angels have to be monitored. They have a bad habit of causing problems in the human world. Some are able to live peacefully. But most have to be taken care of." He turned and walked back into the penthouse.

The doctor moved to follow him inside. She watched as he walked barefooted over glass. He didn't flinch nor did she see blood. It was like he didn't notice. He rummaged through the broken glass on the bar. He found an almost intact bottle with brown liquor in it. He turned to her. "Want a drink?"

She looked down at his feet. No blood. How was that possible? "How?"

He followed her gaze. "I told you. I am the Devil. A little bit of mortal glass isn't going to hurt me."

She gasped. He was toying with her. Surely there was some other reasonable explanation. She had seen some things that made her wonder. Like the time he punched a hole in the wall of her office. Also the way he was able to make her thirst for him. Right now in this current state she felt nothing like that. She cared about him but didn't feel that urge.

He poured liquor into two glasses. He walked towards her and handed her a glass and headed back out to the balcony. Again walking over broken glass with no hint of pain or blood.

She followed him and took up her seat. She didn't touch the alcohol.

He took a sip from his glass. "I should have been more careful." He placed his hand on the urn. "This wouldn't have happened."

She nodded. "If you had known he was alive. What then?"

"Well, I would have found a safe place for him. I did the same with Persephone. After her mother died I made sure she was someplace safe."

"I see." She kept listening to him. Trying her best to reconcile with what he was talking about. Angels and God. It was getting a bit much. But he was intent on remaining within the delusions.

He focused on her face. Something in his eyes frightened her. "You don't believe a word I am saying, do you doctor?"

"I believe you, Lucifer. I just want to know why you cling to these metaphors. Who are you really?"

"Everything I have ever told you is true."

"You really believe you are the Devil?"

"I am the Devil." He said through gritted teeth. Fire flashed in his eyes. Her blood ran cold. It was not a reflection of light. He stood up and walked towards her. "Is this what you want to see? The proof. The ugly proof." His voice rose to a roar.

She gasped as he approached her. Fear ran through her. She wanted to run but couldn't move. She couldn't speak.

"I can see your fear. I can feel it." He stopped his approach. The fire died down and only his sad brown eyes remained. "I am who I say I am."

She couldn't take it. She rose to her feet and quickly walked towards the elevator. She pressed the button several times. She had to get out of here. Before the doors could open he was standing in front of her.

Pain etched across his face. "I apologize. I do not mean to frighten you." His voice was sincere and tender. He reached out a hand to her. But she recoiled from his touch. Her lust for him gone.

The doors opened and she quickly got inside. She gasped and held her chest as the door closed. It wasn't true. This was not possible. The Devil was just a myth.

Upon reaching the ground floor she ran as fast as she could outside. She was met with Mazikeen at the door. "Where are you going?" The other woman asked.

Dr. Linda didn't answer as she hailed a cab.

"Hey!" Mazikeen yelled at her.

Linda didn't look back as she hastily climbed into the cab. Not even when it was driving away did she look back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Mazikeen**

She watched as the doctor ran out of the club and hailed a cab. She followed behind trying to get the woman to come back. Snarling she turns and storms back into the club. As she enters she can hear the piano being played. It's that same damn song. She was fed up.

Storming over to him. She stands in front of him and glares. "What happened, with the doctor?"

For a moment he just plays. Not bothering to look up at her. He is wearing that same ripped shirt. His beard scraggly upon his face. He just played. "Nothing." He said after a few moments.

"Didn't look like nothing." She spat out. The demon lowers her face closer to his. "You can't go on like this, Lucifer."

"I'm immortal, Maze." He mumbled and kept playing.

She throws up her hands and storms away. She reaches the bar and pours herself a drink. Standing against the bar she glares at him while gulping it down. The bitter taste the only comfort. She was tired of it. She thought of flying to New York and dragging that sorry daughter of his here. Get her to help. She tried calling her. But she wouldn't come.

Slamming the glass down she starts to leave. She sees someone coming down the stairs. She scoffs. Just what she needed.

Chloe Decker and her offspring walked right towards her. It was bad enough that Chloe had come but did she have to bring the kid. Chloe stops in front of the demon. The two women regard each other for a moment. Chloe looks over at the sullen man playing the piano. "How is he doing?"

Maze folds her arms. And nods her head towards him. "Worse. I thought you were going to help."

"I tried Mazikeen. His head just wasn't in it."

Maze sighs heavily and walks behind the bar. She just was so tired of watching him mope. Watching him play that same damn song over and over. She wanted to claw her eyes out. "I don't know what else to do." She says quietly to the detective.

Chloe could see the concern in Maze's eye. "He'll come around. Its Lucifer." She looks around. "Trixie?"

Maze didn't see where the kid had gotten to. Then they both spy her walking towards Lucifer. Chloe starts to go after her. But pauses when her daughter begins speaking to him. Maze stood beside her and they watched the scene unfold.

* * *

**Lucifer**

After what happened with Dr. Linda he sat in his apartment lonely in the dark. His bar was broken. He had destroyed it in a fit of rage. He had destroyed most of his home last night. The squabble with his brother left him furious. He came home and just lost it.

Now he was out of alcohol. He stumbles down to the club. Picking up a few bottles from behind the bar he walks to the piano. He begins to play the song that has been on repeat in his head. Ever since he came home, he has been unable to think of anything else.

How he failed Isaiah. He felt like he failed both of them. Persephone had pleaded with him to bring her brother back. But he couldn't. He just couldn't. Why didn't he know that Isaiah was alive? He could have found him a better home. Instead he was left to nuns. Nuns who told him he was an abomination. He could have saved Isaiah.

He knew once Isaiah had destroyed the prison that Heaven would come after him. But he thought that maybe his Father would have mercy on him. Shaking his head, he played harder. He hadn't noticed that Chloe and Maze were watching him. He didn't notice the small girl quietly approaching him.

"Lucifer?" Her young voice broke him out of his thoughts. She stood beside the bench. Her black hair done up in a ponytail. Her brown eyes so like a small deer looking at him. In this moment she looked just like Persephone had at that age. Normally he recoiled at her approach.

"Beatrice." He said softly. "To what do I owe this visits?"

She smiled and climbed onto the bench beside him. "Mommy says you are sad."

He stopped playing for a moment. His dark eyes regarding the child. "Yes. I am sad."

"Why?"

He didn't want to answer her. What would he say? How much did this child understand about death? He sighs and places his hands on the piano again. "My son passed away."

"Oh. I'm sorry." She places her small hand on his arm. "You shouldn't feel sad. I bet you are an awesome daddy." Sympathy coming from her small form.

He takes a deep breath. "Thank you." He notices Chloe approaching them. No doubt worried about her child. But he would never hurt her. "Do you play?"

She nodded. "Nana, takes me to lessons sometimes. I only know a little bit." She places her small hands on the big keys. Soon a crude version of _Mary Had a Little Lamb_ fills the quiet club.

He chuckles softly. "Now do as I do" He showed her where to place her hands. Then he showed her what keys to press when. She seemed to have a knack for it. Soon a better version of the _Mary had a Little Lamb_ complete with harmony sounded out of the piano.

The two of them laughed. For the first time in weeks he allowed himself to smile. It felt freeing. He could feel his heart lift. Sitting here with this child he normally reviled made him happy. It was like the time he had spent with his own daughter. Whenever she had needed him he was there. Even though she didn't know who he was.

They played a few more songs before Chloe approached them. "Trixie that was great."

The girl smiled at her mom. "Lucifer is a great teacher. Don't you think, Mom?"

"Yes. He is quite good." She smiles at Lucifer who returns it. She can see a sparkle of the old Lucifer taking form. "We have to get home."

Trixie sighs and turns to Lucifer. "I have to go. Thank you for the lesson."

The Devil nods to the girl. "You are welcome, young Beatrice."

Trixie climbs off the bench and walks next to her waiting mother. Chloe places her hand on Lucifer's arm. "I'll see you tomorrow. I could still use some help on that case. If you are up to it?"

Lucifer takes a deep breath and nods. "I'll see you tomorrow, Detective. Goodbye Beatrice."

He watches as the two of them walk out of the club. Then he begins to play again. This time an upbeat jazzy number. He can feel it uplifting him. When he is done. He calls to Maze. "Maze, bring me a drink."

She happily obliges. Happy that it seems he may be coming out of the funk.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chloe**

Chloe was rushing around her house getting herself ready for work. "Trixie, come on. We are going to be late." She called to her daughter. Sighing she stops at the mirror in the hall and adjust her hair.

She sighs and heads to her daughter's room. Trixie has he backpack on. "I'm ready, Mommy." Chloe nods and picks up her keys and heads towards the door. She is surprised when there is a knock.

Opening the door, she gasps. Lucifer is there. His face was shaved and his hair combed. He was wearing one of his signature suits. Black with a dark red shirt. She hated to admit that he looked damn good.

"Lucifer!" Trixie squealed on glues herself to his leg. He didn't recoil like usual.

"Good morning, child." He patted her head. He looks up at Chloe. "Did you miss me, detective?"

Chloe wanted to hug him too. But she resisted. "What are you doing here?" She questioned him.

"Why to help you solve that case of course?" His signature smile oozing with Lucifer charm spread across his face. "That's if you still need me."

"Of course Let's go." She said and ushered him and Trixie out the door.

Later after dropping Trixie at school. Chloe and Lucifer were in the car heading back to David Long's mansion. They had discovered new information about Brandon. Chloe was eager to present it to him.

She looked over at Lucifer. He was staring ahead at the road. When he noticed her stare he turned his head. "Yes?" His British accented voice asked.

"Are you okay?"

He shrugged. "I am alright, detective."

"Okay, because you were looking like a sad hobo, there for a while."

Lucifer chuckled. "I had some things to work out." He looked over at Chloe. "But I am all better now."

"Good. You know Trixie won't stop talking about you teaching her to play piano yesterday."

Lucifer laughed. "She was pretty good. My daughter could never get the hang of it. She can sing, though."

The fell silent for a moment. The palm trees rushing by the cruiser as the made their way to Malibu. Lucifer still seemed to be lost in his thoughts. Chloe was still missing the talkative Lucifer.

"Look I won't ask what happened to Isaiah. But you didn't fail him. You obviously did the best for him. That's all we can do as parents. Look at Persephone. She is doing pretty well for herself."

The Devil shook his head. "You are right, detective so very right."

They reached their destination. Getting out the walked along the line of Ferraris and Bentleys. At the front door they rang the doorbell and waited for the answer. Chloe looked over at Lucifer. "Are you ready for this?"

He smiled. "Yes." He smoothed his jacket and turned his attention on the door. He was ready to help her solve this case. He was ready to greet the day and whatever came of it.

* * *

**Dr. Linda**

Linda was sitting at her desk. She was shredding the file for Lucifer Morningstar. She had made a decision to not see him anymore. Both professionally and personally. She could not get over the images she had seen yesterday. Part of her was in shock. The other still trying to come to terms with what she had seen.

A knock on the door made her jump. She moved to answer it and it opened. There he stood. Black suit with dark red shirt. His face free from the horrible, scraggly beard. His eyes once again sparkling with life. She backed up.

"Uh, Lucifer." She said shakily.

He smiled his classic smile. "Hello doctor. Sorry to just pop in like this. I really wanted to apologize for yesterday."

She could feel the lust building. The thirst she felt for him. She also wanted to push him away. Run from the image that she had seen.

He could see she was having trouble looking him in the eye. "I was not myself I am afraid. Normally I only show my nastier side to people who deserve it. You have been nothing but kind and helpful."

She sighed. His eyes were so gentle. His voice oozed charm and genuine apology. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and let him ravage her. "I'm still not sure what I saw." She made to sit on her chair in front of the couch.

He sat cross legged on the couch. Those smoldering dark eyes beckoning her towards him. He held that smile upon his handsome face. "Everything I have ever told you was the truth. Some people have a hard time reconciling with it. I assure you. I would never hurt you."

He leaned forward. Looking her straight in the eyes. "Please believe me."

She turned away from his gaze for a moment. She looked out the window to the palm trees moving to the ocean breeze. "You really are the Devil."

"Yes. And I have some things I would like to discuss with you."

She shifted in her seat. Then she stood up and started to unbutton her shirt. She could hear him giggle. "First payment."

He stood up and she leapt into his arms. They fell to the couch and worked out their issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are familiar with me on the other site than you know I have a ton more stories. For those of you new to my stories I will try to get the rest posted soon. I kind of went nuts there with my Lucifer AU.


End file.
